


knock knock

by sinningskeles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flowey Is A Dick, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningskeles/pseuds/sinningskeles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling Into mount Ebott, you meet people in the underground. :T</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock knock

**Author's Note:**

> Please send comments and/or feedback!

You open your eyes and groan. God, your head hurts like hell... Getting up, you take in your surroundings; you are lying on a bed of golden flowers in some sort of cave, streams of light dotting your body. There was also a doorway ahead, seeming to be the only way to go. You walk through the arch to be greeted by another golden flower, this one with a sickeningly sweet face. Years on the street had taught you not to trust any face like that.  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! You're new to the underground, arnt'cha?" Underground? Then you remembered; you had jumped down a hole in Mt Ebott. Now this makes a little more sense. "Someone should teach you how it works down here! I guess little old me will have to do!"  
Everything turns black and white, and a little red cartoonish heart with large cracks down the middle appears on your chest. "You see that heart? That's your soul, the very culmanation of your being! It starts off weak but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of lv! What's lv stand for? Why, love, of course! You want love, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here, love is shared through... little white... friendliness pellets! Move around, collect as much as you can!" At that point, little floating orbs pulsating bright, white light appear next to Flowey.  
Not trusting Flowey, you move away from the pellets. "Hey, buddy, you missed them. Let's try again!" Again, you dodged the pellets. "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just want to see me suffer, right? Run. Into. The. Bullets-friendliness pellets!" One last time, you leave the path of the pellets. Flowey's smile was quickly replaced by a demonic grin. "DIE." And then you were surrounded by the pellets.  
As the pellets closed in, you braced yourself for the oncoming impact; but it never came. Instead, a fireball emerged from the right, sweeping Flowey from sight, the pellets popping back out of existence. To the right, where the fireball came from, walked out a goat lady with long, floppy ears and a long, purple and white dress. You felt like you could trust her, and you always followed your gut. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a small innocent child. Do not worry young one, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Follow me."  
As you follow Toriel, you come across a brightly shining yellow star-like thing. You hesitate before touching it, a slight breeze coming from it. "The shadows of the ruins above fill you with determination" the breeze whispers. Okay, this was really starting to freak you out. You continue to follow Toriel.  
Later, when you and Toriel get to her place at the end of the ruins, she offers to bake the two of you some butterscotch-cinnamon pie. You take up her offer and was served the pie shortly.  
The pie was just like how your mother used to make them, before... well, yeah. Best not to dwell in the past. Later, Toriel shows you to your new room and goes to bed herself after reading to you about snails. Being an insomniac, sleep doesn't come easy to you, so you decide to explore.  
You go down some stairs you had noticed earlier, and come to a deep purple tunnel. Following the path, you reach out and skim the wall with your fingertips. Rough, worn down, and seemingly made of some thick type of brick that you had never come across before.  
After a few twists and turns, you come to a door. You sit down and close your eyes, and after a while of sitting there, you hear footsteps on the other side of the door. The person sits down as well.  
"knock knock."


End file.
